


I’ve Been a Fool

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [34]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Angst, Bram POV, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: potatobeth on tumblr prompted: could you please write about how Bram figures out Jacques's identity? Like how he puts the indications together and how he feels? Thank you!





	I’ve Been a Fool

 

 

It was the Oreos that arose his suspicions.

When Simon pulled the packet of double-stuff Oreos from his jacket at lunch, Bram couldn’t help but mention how the Halloween ones were his favorite.

Bram considered himself to be a logical individual for the most part, but logic seemed to fly out the window when it came to Jacques. Every e-mail he received, Bram continued to fall for him.

Perhaps it was the result of a secret crush he’d had on Simon since the day he’d met him. It was those damn moon-gray eyes, that Bram couldn’t help sneaking glimpses of. It was the small dimple near his upper lip. It was the way he’d ruffle the back of his hair nervously. It was every god damn thing about Simon Spier.

And then came Jacques. Jacques who understood Bram in a way nobody ever had. The boy who Bram poured out his heart and soul to, and the boy who trusted Bram enough to do the same. Though he didn’t know who Jacques was, he held Bram’s heart in his hands, and that was more than enough.

* * *

Until the day of the Halloween party.

They’d had an incredible time at the party. Playing Beirut and singing together had Bram’s heart soaring, but then he got to thinking about Jacques and felt guilty for giving into his long-standing crush.

And in the midst of his conflicting emotions, a party guest approached him. He didn’t even know the girl’s name; all that Bram processed in his drunken stupor was that all his friends expected him to make-out with her. And so he did.

Bram had never known what heartbreak looked like until he saw Simon’s face. His expression sent a wave of confusion over Bram wondering exactly what he'd done, except that in his state he didn't have the capacity to process why Simon had done that. When he sobered up the following morning, Bram realized that was a second possible clue, or perhaps he was forcing his wishes into an impossible reality.

* * *

Bram’s final clue came in the middle of a dinner conversation with his father when he came to his final realization. His father mentioned how one of his co-workers was from Quebec and seemed more French than Canadian. That was when Bram made the connection.

He'd been such an idiot. Jacques a dit was French for Simon Says.

It was Simon.

 _Simon_. 

Bram was falling in love with Simon.

* * *

He saw the Tumblr post the following morning. His heart broke as he went through each e-mail that was there for the world to see. Words that he’d exchanged with Jacques- no, with Simon. They’d put their hearts on the line, risking everything and now it was on a goddamn website like a joke.

Bram’s first thought was Simon. Simon was the one who had been outed. The one who was actually going to have to face everything at school the following day. Bram wouldn’t be able to return until the day after and he hoped Simon would be okay.

He saw the e-mail next and reality came crashing down. Simon was real. This was all real. More than anything he wanted to be there for his Jacques, but fear gripped his entire body as he sent out a cowardly message back and hit  _‘delete account’._

Bram cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

_Blue, I might not know your name or what you look like, but I know who you are…_

_I’m just like you…_

_You deserve a great love story too…_

The words rung in Bram’s ears over and over again, even though he’d only read them; he could hear Simon’s voice.

The Ferris Wheel was crowded with people and Bram felt his legs freeze up. He could feel his entire body begin to shake with fear and the only thing that kept him stable was looking at Simon. Simon who was so brave, sitting there alone and waiting for him.

He just had to convince his head to catch up with his heart.

* * *

The moment that finally snapped him out of his daze was Martin of all people, running up to Simon and claiming to be Blue. To be Bram  _himself._ Bram only considered himself capable of any force while he was on the soccer field, but he glared at Martin; who had caused Simon so much pain and felt his fists clench up.

Simon’s words rang true. 

He did  _know_  Blue because he shut Martin down as soon as he could. The next thing Bram knew was that the final call for the Ferris Wheel was announced and Bram knew that it was now or never.

He knew that if he waited for a second longer he’d regret it forever.

* * *

_“It’s you…”_

_“It’s me…”_


End file.
